


Midnight Fuckery

by Mieudiary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Molestation, Sleep Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/pseuds/Mieudiary
Summary: The subway was always crowded at night, Prussia was lucky enough to find a standing spot right by the door. He would be too wasted to find another spot anyways, that night he went to pub tab usual and ran into England and his brothers.





	Midnight Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers warning: Dub-con, drunk sex, molesting, sleep kink, gangbang
> 
> A/N: I wrote this at 3 am, now you know what’s in my brain at 3 am. Also I seemed to fail to mention all of them are pretty drunk. All of them are very drunk.

The subway was always crowded at night, Prussia was lucky enough to find a standing spot right by the door. He would be too wasted to find another spot anyways, that night he went to pub tab usual and ran into England and his brothers.

England was purely miserable, Prussia could have sworn he must have taken some photos of the Brit's grumpy face if he wasn't so drunk right now.Taking each drink from the brothers started to take a toll on him, and knowing the albino for his sleeping habit, England demanded him to take subway instead of driving. The whole group of men escorted Prussia to the platform, he was sure that it's England and his brothers are surrounded him at his back, giving the albino the space for him to lean on.

 

"Gosh, how much did you even drink?" Prussia could hear England's complaints behind him.

"Give the boy a break, not like we get to see us often." The thick Scottish accent scoffed.

Prussia grumbled softly and leaned his head against the train's door, he could barely open his eyes and he definitely stink of alcohol. Luckily, he stayed in his own hotel room else West would nag him nonstop.

 

"But he is kinda cute when he is like this, don't you think?" Prussia couldn't tell whose voice was that, he thought it might be Wales but he was so blurred.

"How so?"

"Well, see?"

The albino wasn't sure of what they are talking about, but he was too far gone to care. It's already tough enough for him to keep himself standing still.

"He-hey--!"

"Shh..."

He flinched slightly as someone's finger touched his flushing cheek, it was cold and felt quite nice. Prussia tilted his head slightly with his eyes closed, didn't think much about it when the touch started to trail down to his burning neck. His skin was so heated by the alcohol in his system, hence the cool feeling made him twitched once or twice.

"...This is bad." How so? He kinda liked it. But Prussia didn't reply.

"Well..."

Then the touch left, he let out a mumble voice in complain. What he didn't see is that England and his brothers exchanged looks with each other. For once, that was a very strange thing, but he missed it.

 

Suddenly Prussia frowned, he winced his eyes once and twice while trying to open them. Someone's hand was placing on his ass.

"I don't think this is--" Someone's voice was hesitating.

"Shh...he is already out of it.." The other hushed him, mixed with a little chuckle. They probably just mean to tease playfully.

 

Prussia wasn't sure if he was still dreaming, even if he tried to be awake, everything was too blurry for him. His eyes darted slightly when the foreign hand started to cup on his ass cheek through the pants. He was uncomfortable and tensed, but he can't think straight enough to reject the motion. He thought maybe the touching will cease after a while. Before he could know that, "Ah--!" Prussia twitched when the hand squeezed on his ass, feeling the bosom shape.

 

"Oh..."

"He's cute..." He heard the voices mumbled behind his back as if a realization had struck, he couldn't make out words from most of them.

 

Finally the hand left his bottom and started to move up along his slim waist, it sure didn't leave Prussia in relief with the way the fingers touching his side sensually. In his foggy mind, Prussia was hoping they do not go any further up. But it was in vain as the fingers tip started to rub on his chest area.

His black shirt material was slimmer than the leather pants, hence he could feel it clearer this time with the way the fingers touching his breasts. They gently pressed on his fat, along with the palms,( wait when did it become two hands?) and squished his breasts together. Prussia felt weird and tingly, all he could think was he didn't have much chest muscles like Germany.

The molester didn't seem to mind about that and their true motive finally showed, their finger tips relentlessly poked on Prussia's nipples under the shirt. The albino couldn't help a visible twitch, he tried to not react to it but apparently the molester saw right through him.

Their fingers started to circled around his nipples area, enough to feel the mold shapes erected beneath the shirt just so they suddenly pinched hard and tight on the nips, made Prussia let  out a weak yelp.

 

"Ah fuck..." The voice cursed in excitement.

 

Prussia started to feel his knees weak as the molester grew more relentless, they started to flick on his nipples, pulled and twisted them repeatedly. The albino held back his shaking breath and tried to grip his hand steady on the steel pole of the platform so he wouldn't fell down.

For a second he thought the molesting finally eased down as their hands withdrew, but then he felt his stomach get cold. His shirt was pulled off from his waistband since whenever and slowly rolled up enough just so the hands could easily sneak inside. Prussia didn't have much time to adjust when his nipples got a direct touch, his skin had gotten sensitive from the prior teasing. Now with their cold fingers scrapped, massaged and pinched on his erected nipples with full feels, made Prussia dizzy in heat.

 

"Looks like you hit the jackpot"

"Who would expect the great Prussia get off from just his nipples?"

 

Prussia felt ashamed, his cheeks darkened but he couldn't bring himself to deny the touch. No matter how much he squirmed, they kept on pulling and rubbing his nipples tiredlessly as if they tried to milk him dry. Worse of all, Prussia didn't feel like it should be stopped, he started to feel good and it took him all his conscious to keep him from moaning.

Somewhere along the way, his consciousness slipped and he found himself off balance, before his face could hit against the door, someone's arm had quickly caught around his waist saved him from the impact. He felt dazed and tried to press his hands on the door to straighten his back up.

 

"Look..."

 

Prussia jumped when the arm lowered and cupped its hand on his crotch, his eyes widened open as he wanted to shout yet no voice came out better than a whimper. Don't look, his mind begged but the hand didn't hear him and continued to rub on the forming bulge under his pants.

 

"He really got hard from his nipples"

 

His nipples got pinched hard again as if to confirm the point, Prussia jolted with a yelp but his voice was blocked when someone pressed two fingers into his mouth. They then forced his head to turn, he could barely make out the blond colour under the blinding light just so his mind was distracted when his cock was pulled out. He couldn't tell when his zipper was pulled down, but as soon as they started to stroke his dick, his mind went blank from too much stimulation.

First it started with a deep kiss then a tongue was forced into his mouth and started to map everything inside, it was messy and he could feel the drool dripped down over his chin and neck. When he tried to swallow or resist, his nipples would be twisted mercilessly, made him whimpered with sloppy sounds and his cock twitched within the man's tightening hand grip.

 

"You're so lewd, Prussia. You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

 

He could hear them asked with the close gap, but he couldn't answer with someone's tongue going down his throat. He was also unable to tell that the man had been rubbing his hot dick against his naked back, they were so close to pull Prussia's pants all the way down yet only enough to rub on his ass cheeks. Everything was getting slippery with all the precum dripping on the back of his pants.

 

"Damn..I want to put it inside you."

 

Prussia felt his breath running out just in time the other man pulled his tongue away. After a few short gasps, the Prussian lips were replaced by someone else's mouth smelled of hot rum. Someone held on his throat to make his head tilted upside down, their tongue darted gently along his mouth, sucked up the saliva and rubbed against his tastebud lustfully.

He felt the blood rushing into his head then, they turned his face again and switched with someone else's lips, Prussia had given up to identify who is who at this point. Deep down he had a hunch it must be one of England's brothers, they all have a different taste and technique to kiss him, yet any less to put him into a melting mess.

The hands were never stop from abusing his nipples and his dripping cock, they even appeared more and started to feel every inches of his skin that they could touch away from public eyes. His ass cheeks were being stretched in attempt to reveal what's underneath, soon a wet finger sneaked inside his leather pants and poked around his butt hole.

Prussia gasped and stirred with all his might, it just seem to encourage the molesting to become more intense. Without a care to let the albino adjust, the finger curled and inserted inside his entrance, squirmed around the flesh wall in order to stretch it open.

It was uncomfortable, Prussia's whimpers were hushed with the tongue kisses, his arms were unable to squirm when being tied down by other hands. They gripped his hands and soon he felt something wet and hot rubbed on his sweaty palms. Their hard dick were out open and forced Prussia's slender fingers to wrap around them for pleasure.

He didn't put up much resist, not when they stroked Prussia's cock harder and faster. They played with his wet tip, rubbed along the length down to caress his sacks until the finger found the spot inside his ass which made him clenched and started to massage it.

 

"That's it...you're such a good boy, Prussia."

 

It started out gently with rubbing on the sweet spot then the pace became more like thrusting, soon there were two fingers inside, in turn pounding inside his ass. Prussia's breaths were heavy and his eyes were blurred in tear, his moaning grew more restlessly when the third finger was thrusting inside him. He wasn't sure what kind of sounds did he make or how he had stroked other's dicks, somewhere he could feel the pulses throbbing inside his hands as they were going to cum. He himself was also at his limit.

 

"Haa--he is tightening so hard, is he coming?" Their voice was ragged and hot against his neck.

 

"I'm also close--!"

 

Prussia let out a soundless cry as he cummed when their fingers thrust hard, his body was wacking and he thought he caught a glimpse of the hand covered in his cum still tried to milk all the semen out of his limp cock. He shuddered, hot splashes of white liquid stick on his hands and his back. He could barely see the slippery mess dripped down the ground before he drifted and passed out from the blissful heat.

The guys around him panicked a little and quickly took out their tissues to clean up the mess, one of them had noticed Prussia had fallen asleep and informed others. They helped to fix Prussia's clothes and decided one to carry him back all the way to the hotel.

 

And of course, England was the one has to do piggyback, because quote unquote this was all his ideas.

 

"It's unfair that you get to come." One of the brothers complained, England rolled his eyes.

"You could have just get yourself off." The other argued.

"You know what I meant!"

 

"Look, this is all a mistake, okay?" England quickly interrupted before the fight break out. He wasn't even sure why they were fighting about this. "Can we just forget everything on the train?"

 

There was silence with only footsteps sound.

 

"...But can we?"

 

They all threw questionable look over the eldest one, most knew it meant trouble but right now it's more on the intriguing part.

 

"Well, he is asleep. What he doesn't know, wouldn't hurt the lad." 

"Oh God..." England pleaded.

 

The group nervously laughed, tried to brush it off as a joke, but things were awkward and forced. They avoided to look at Prussia sleeping on England's back, after what happened, their blood lust was high and foggy. Even England found himself swallowed dry at the thought, he tried to focus to bring Prussia through the hotel entrance without looking at anyone passing by and not at his own raising boner.

 

"What floor is he on?"

"Try check for his room key."

 

When the Brit loosened his holding grip a bit, Ireland proceeded to put his hand into Prussia's pocket. England silently swore he could feel against his back that Ireland's hand roamed unnecessarily inside Prussia's pocket in order to grope the albino's dick. The thought made him fumed, whether with disdain or envious, he wasn't sure. They were all perverts anyways.

 

"Here we go, room 207." Ireland clinked the key and went to unlock the door first for them.

 

Even though they already arrived Prussia's room, none of them seemed to intend to return home. One of them went to look for the loo to wash their hands, then so did the other, left England to bring Prussia onto the bed by himself.

An unconscious body was heavy, England almost flopped himself on the bed along with Prussia. He sighed, wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to fix the other's head to place on the pillow.

Prussia's hair was soft and a bit wet from the sweats, he thought when his hand brushed on the man's starlight hair. Now with the hotel room's light, it was brighter, easier to see the full expression of Prussia's face. The pale skin still flushed with the prior heat and stains of sweet tears under his long eyelashes, when Prussia is asleep, he looked so peaceful and defenseless.

England didn't get to see much of Prussia's reaction when he cummed on the train, but the man must have felt good, right? He wasn't able to see Prussia's face this close often, how his white lashes caressed his cheeks so soft, England tried to brush a finger on them as if they were silk. How his wet lips were naturally pale pink, parted only slightly enough for the gentle breath. How he wanted to kiss and suck on those lips until they bruise with red, and have them around his aching cock so often more than he could count. Truthfully, he wished Prussia should have used his mouth going down on him instead of sprouting rubbish always.

Or England would have gone down on Prussia's dick even, the thought of making the albino squirmed and cried is more arousing than ever. England lowered himself down and kissed Prussia's lips, those puckered lips were still wet from saliva of the previous kisses. He didn't mind that his brothers had taken turn to kiss Prussia, he would be jealous but he knew they only acted on pure lust. Tomorrow it will just be another one night stand for them. And in morally speaking, well, does Nations lived for thousand years have any clear cut morals at all?

 

"Well, that didn't take long."

 

England jumped and pulled himself away from Prussia, threw his look back at the brothers had gathered behind him. He cursed under his breath.

 

"Now that's not fair!"

"This is not a game, you git." England ruffled his messy hair, tried to find a way out of the mess, but he was also very turned on.

"Oh ye?" Scotland scoffed, eyes on England's firming crotch.

He blushed up furiously and shifted his legs "Fine! I get it! But this is bad, I'm telling you!"

"Look, we can turn around and leave the room right now. All of us. But I won't promise about anyone's feelings." Wales finally spoke up, his words were wise in a bad way " Or we can act like nothing had happened tonight. Together."

 

That meant he had zero choices, they all wanted to fuck Prussia, badly.

 

"It's all up to you."

"Why is it all up to England anyways--Hey!!" Ireland retorted and got elbowed down by Scotland, who wasn't much amused and about to lit up a new cigarette.

 

England managed to stop the red head man in time "Ho-Hold it-- don't smoke here, I--- don't want him to wake up to too many people's scents." He was blushing hard, he couldn't believe he had made a second choice within a night to let a gangbang going.

Scotland raised his eyebrows and smirked, he dramatically put away his cigarette and moved to sit on the bed. The others followed trut, with Ireland grumbled whatever and went to sit beside where Prussia was sleeping. The albino once again surrounded by the British handsome men.

 

"The heck" Ireland pouted like he was sulking, stroked a hand on Prussia's soft cheek " He looked like a baby when he's sleeping. Is this the same guy knocked down twenty beers?"

"The very same man." Wales chuckled, worked on his part to strip the shirt off Prussia. He then mused over the albino's revealed body.

"You know, I didn't notice it before but his nipples are pink. It's pretty cute."

 

Their hands started to roam on the milky skin and flicked on the nips teasingly, it didn't get a reaction from Prussia this time as the man was still deep asleep. But when they rubbed some more, the pink nips began to grow stiff and sensitively.

 

"Want to try checking out down here?"

 

One of them asked as soon as they got his belt undone, the pants were stripped down and joined his shirt on the floor. The group had taken a moment back to admire Prussia in the nude, it was strange for most of them, with all the clothes gone, Prussia were slender, paler and almost ethereal.

England held the knees of Prussia and parted them open wide, leave nothing can hide the puckered pink hole. Exposing and inviting, while the albino was still deep asleep, unwaware of how many pair of eyes  staring at his most private part.

 

It wasn’t a new sight for England at least, he and Prussia used to be allied. When they celebrate victories back in the day, it usually contains sex but Prussia was fond of beer more than bedding. Or he was naiver and purer, either ways it annoyed England at first because he had to carry the drunk nation to bed.

It started out with a little spite prank because England is a punk at heart. He thought it would be funny to insert small items like a pen or a stamp into Prussia’s ass.  But then it got a little too exciting and the way the pink hole sucked on the pen length aroused England, he almost would let Prussia woke up with the pen inside his ass if he didn’t fuck the man himself.

Worst of all, it felt incredible. England went out drinking with Prussia more often since, took the man back to the chamber and had his way with the unconscious beauty. Any kind of things he could imagine, he had done on Prussia sleeping body.

Sitting Prussia on a sofa and spread his legs open with the sex toys in his ass, fucking his ass deep onto the floor, molesting him in the bathtub and playing the man’s nipples until he cummed in sleep, making his mouth sucking on England’s dick and it always amaze him how deep can England thrust in his throat.

 

Perhaps that explains why Prussia’s body is unconsciously so sensitive.

 

So when they had sex while Prussia is awake, it felt amazing. He knew exactly where to make the albino rolled his eyes in pleasure, because he had trained that body himself.

It had been a long while since their alliance broken, England thought while his thumb stretched Prussia’s butt hole out. It was still soft and pink, a little loosened from being fingered on the train.

The UK brothers had stripped their clothes, seeing the spreading legs sight was enough to get their dicks stirred.

 

“Hey, buzz off, I wanna eat his arse.”

 

Muffled laughters roamed the room but it’s England’s cue to step aside.

 

“Geez, don’t take too long, we all want to take that arse pretty badly.”

 

Ireland shrugged them off and nestled his head in between Prussia’s legs. His tongue darted out and started from the rim before inserted inside Prussia’s hole. It went in easily as the drool dripping, Ireland gripped hands on the pale thighs and digged tongue deeper. He couldn’t see Prussia reaction or hear the man’s moaning, but the way the flesh walls squishing against his tongue sensitively. He knew Prussia was feeling it in his sleep.

Scotland had taken a liking on Prussia’s face, he rubbed his half-hard dick on the milky cheek before used fingers to part the man’s lips open. His dick slipped in shortly, with a few daps to adjust inside Prussia’s mouth, Scotland began to play around. Thrusting his dick against the soft cheek, rubbing on the wet hot tongue and going down Prussia’s throat.

 

“He is really deep asleep, huh?”

“He would be dead drunk if he wake up anyways.”

 

England had to admit it is true, sometimes Prussia woke up from cumming hard and it was a wonder sight to see.

He wrapped Prussia’s hand around his cock, stroking it while he playing on the pink nips. He could see the little spasm when he flicked them and more when Wales took Prussia’s whole length into his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck-- he is reacting in his sleep. Fucking lewd.”

“Is he having a wet dream right now?”

 

Wales licked every drops of precum that Prussia’s cock spilled but it is still soaking wet.

Ireland could feel some dripped down on his face so he finally leave the butt hole with a pop sound and went to lick the precum on Prussia’s balls. His tongue was replaced by the fingers, thrusted inside Prussia’s hole fast and hard enough to make the prior saliva squirted out.

 

“Oi, don’t make him cum yet, I want to fuck first” England grumbled before left his position.

 

Ireland ticked his tongue and removed his fingers after pounding Prussia’s inside a few more times.

 

“How is that arse?” Scotland mocked while thrusting himself in Prussia’s mouth mercilessly.

“Wanna find out?” Ireland stuck out his tongue back at him challengingly.

“Might as well.”

“Ew you two, that’s gross!” Wales complained with his mouth still on Prussia’s dick.

 

England sighed and placed himself between Prussia’s legs. His hands gripped on the pale hips to lift it up slightly, slowly pushed his aching cock inside.

 

“Ah fuck--” England hissed, the wetness and how slippery it is made his cock slipped in so easily. Compared to the tongue or fingers, England’s cock was bigger,  it stretched Prussia open and the hot tightness coiled around his cock was incredible. “Fuck--- Prussia-- you are such a slut--”

Prussia wouldn’t be able to answer even if he is awake, Scotland’s dick had filled his mouth whole. When England started to ram himself into Prussia, it made the body shook and took Scotland’s cock way deeper. Scotland hissed in pleasure with a hand gripped on the albino’s hair.

Wales and Ireland had stopped licking Prussia’s body, only focused in stroking the albino’s dick while jacking themselves off at the erotic sight. The way both their brothers going at both ways on Prussia was so arousing.

 

“Haa-- I think he is coming---” Wales announced when he felt Prussia’s dick twitching in his hand.

 

On cue, England thrusted harder and faster, be sure wreck Prussia body with the climax wave with the final thrust.

 

“Mghh!!--”

 

Prussia was shaken up with eyes rolled open, his mind wasn’t able to catch up with progress but only a mind numbing feeling filled his head.

The way his ass clenched tight made England’s dick cummed soon after. White fog covered his eyes for a second.

Scotland followed after with a loud grunt, filled Prussia’s mouth with white mess, almost choking.

 

“Oh damn-- did he wake up?”

 

Prussia coughed through the semen in his mouth, tried to register all the pleasure he had been receiving.

 

“Yea-- sorry-- but I am not gonna wait--”

 

After England pulled out, without letting Prussia adjust himself, Ireland already lined himself up to Prussia’s hole and thrusted in relentlessly.

The albino let out a muffled cry with eyes rolled up in tear and tongue sticking out, his ass squeezed out the previous cum to make room for Ireland’s hungry cock.

Even though he just cummed a second ago, Ireland continuously abuse his sensitive hole without any mercy making Prussia felt so numbedly good.

He couldn’t understand what’s happening or able to think at all, he was too busy with Ireland fucking him fast and hard to realize the others had sit him up straight.

 

“Here-- suck them, you fucking slut.”

 

Prussia didn’t register the insult, he just feel right when they placed their hot dicks in front of his opening mouth with tongue out. He is a slut. He took their big dicks and started sucking on them. He couldn’t count how many dicks were there, when he tried to think, Ireland’s dick would thrust so deep inside his ass making him forget everything.

It felt so good, and their wet cocks tasted so good on his tongue. He sucked on each one of them like a sweet lollipop.

 

“Haa-- you are a real whore, Prussia--”

 

He is a whore, they inserted two dicks into his mouth but it is too big. Shame, but he licked them both thoroughly.

 

“Lift your ass up, Prussia--”

 

He did as they told, unsure why he did. Ireland’s dick had paused pounding but still inside his ass. Prussia felt someone’s fingers tried to stretch his ass hole out, the semen dripped even more made him blushed dark red.

His eyes went wide when something tried to squeeze inside his hole which already had Ireland’s cock. They are inserting the second dick inside him, despite how tight it is. Prussia couldn’t even form words, he felt so stretched and numbed, the two dicks rubbing every inches inside him, hot and pulsing.

And when they started moving, Prussia’s mind was blown blank. They rubbing against each other, hitting his sweet spot in turn without missing a beat.  Prussia barely aware himself had cummed at the moment they moved, and eacummed once more along the way. But they never stop thrusting inside him, like a merciless machine but hotter and wetter.

The others had taken advantages of his gasping mouth, their dicks filled his mouth deep to his throat. Once he sucked one dick, his head was turned to suck on the other dick.

 

“Haa-- drink all of this, don’t spill a drop-”

 

That was a moment he was allowed to stop sucking and breath, hot splashes of white semen squirted out from the pulsing cocks and covered his face. The smell and taste were amazing, he only managed to drink a bit before being forced to suck their cocks which was still drenched in semen again.

 

“h-HaH- Coming--!!”

 

Just so the two dicks thrusted deep inside him for the last time before squirted out thick cum that filled his ass to the brink.

A lot dripped out when their dicks slowly removed from his hole. Prussia would feel so loose if it wasn’t for the pool of cum inside him. He felt terribly exhausted, yet terribly good.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is not the only work I will post on AOE


End file.
